ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
K.O.
K.O. (possible full name Kaio Kincaid) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also considered to be cute and adorable by many of his fellow friends and allies as seen in the series. In "We've Got Fleas", he turns into a were-puppy. In this form, his skin is covered completely by brown fur, his sideburns become large dog ears, his nose turns into a black rounded dog nose, and a tail emerges from just above his butt. Later his were-puppy version returns shortly in "KO's Video Channel" as used to wear human-suit for his vlogs. In the pilot and the video game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo", he has a different animation; he appears to be older and much taller than his final concept. Also, his skin is paler and his nose is much longer. Personality K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud of it. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him, and when he later failed to realize that Carol and Mr. Gar had started dating. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In "Let's Be Heroes", K.O. bought a variety of hero supplies, believing that what he bought would be enough to take on Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's robots. Later, in "You're Level 100!", K.O's Pow Card glitched, saying he was Level 100. As a result, he grew very popular among the residents and felt he was powerful enough to take on Giant Darrell by himself. In "Face Your Fears", K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O. possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side" and hurting others. This form appeared in T.K.O. Abilities and Powers K.O's overall strength and agility, despite only having had a power Level of 0.1 and then 1, are impressive for a kid of his age. However, by comparison, he was still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still had trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy, as seen in "I Am Dendy". After the events of "Dendy's Power", K.O. became a level 3 hero, becoming the same level as Enid was formerly and a current Radicles. Physical Strength He assumes to be very strong, as in the pilot episode where he could easily lift and throw out of the store a malfunctioning freezer and punch Joe Cuppa hard enough in the stomach to bring him down. In one case, he carried the entire plaza with one arm. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He has faced Darrell and Shannon on many occasions (although sometimes with the aid of his friends). In "T.K.O.", he faced Turbo K.O. and managed to defeat him and lock him back to his cage. In "Let's Have a Stakeout" he could resist and counterattack in his battle against Shadowy Figure, despite the latter's superior fighting skills. In the episode "You're in Control", he gained access to T.K.O.'s power after bargaining with him, giving him larger jumping, increased attack power, and other abilities, all of which may exceed the other plaza heroes, as he successfully destroyed Boxman Jr.. Super Move KO's Special Move, entitled the Power-Fist Fireball'https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054, is similar to that of "Goku's Kamehameha" from ''Dragon Ball, Monkey D. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece, and Ryu's "Hadoken" from Street Fighter. Consists of a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which are delivered from one of his fists. This special move is strong enough to destroy many Jethro's robots, tossing Shannon to a tree in "Rad Likes Robots" and break a steel door in "Let's Have a Stakeout". K.O. appears to have complete control of this special move. However, in "T.K.O.", he looks to have problems to summon it. However, after the events of "You're In Control", he gains the ability to release purple Power-Fists, which seem to be more powerful, and easier to fire. Attacks ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' * '''Punch Move: Punch things to, y'know, hurt them. TAP * Kick Move: Stay light on your feet. Or on your enemies' faces, whatever. LEFT/RIGHT * Throw Move: Because nothing says "I love you" like tossing someone far away. UP * Slam Move: Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeating knocked down enemies instantly! DOWN * Power Fist Move: Shoot a powerful energy fist in a straight line at your enemies. * Power Battle Yodel Move: Unleash an ear-shattering yell that damages and knocks down all the enemies around you! Heals * Power Spirit Strike Move: '''Summon your Power Spirit to fight by your side, literally! super Miscellaneous Skills One of K.O.'s most influential and notorious characteristics is his charm and optimism that he uses to motivate and cheer up his friends and allies. He can get along well with almost every person he meets. K.O. seems to capable of prophetic dreams as seen in the episode “Let’s Not Be Skeletons“ where K.O. has a dream involving skeleton remotes made by a Gill Ferris, he tells his local congresswoman about his concern who then denied Gill Ferris himself the request to sell the same skeleton remotes, showing that K.O.‘s dream was not just a dream but what would of happen if the request to sell skeleton remotes was not denied showing that K.O. has some prophetic abilities. In the episode "Face Your Fears" it's revealed that K.O.'s fear resistance level is 15, overpassing Rad's 10 and Mr. Gar's 8 level respectively, which proves that K.O. has a very brave attitude despite how young he is. In the same episode, he even successfully helped Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar to overcome their greatest fears while they were trapped in the super extra hard level of the video game known as "Face of Fear". Alter-Egos T.K.O. Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger and rage and powerlessness K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, bitter, and ruthless than K.O., thus making him extra dangerous. Were-Puppy In the episode "We've Got Fleas", K.O. is turned into a were-puppy after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. He became a dog because, according to his friends, he's such a good boy. Getting this form, K.O. obtains dog-like abilities, like a more developed smell and hearing senses. His strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. He can deliver a powerful move called '''Bark Blast, which is a special bark that can throw his opponent far away. This form also appears in the episode "KO's Video Channel". Combined K.O. Combined K.O. is the result of T.K.O. and K.O. using K.O.'s body together. P.K.O. Perfect K.O. is an alter-ego that happens when K.O. and T.K.O. sync up together, his power is that of K.O.'s and T.K.O's combined., and strong enough to take on Shadowy Figure and even get a compliment from him. Appearances K.O. has appeared in every short, episode and game in the series so far. Trivia * K.O.'s voice actress Courtenay Taylor also voices T.K.O., Blue Power, baby Shannon, and Hon Dew. **His original voice actress Stephanie Nadolny also originally voiced Red Action in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. ** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z TV series. * His appearance closely resembles Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 A: "yeah, its the initials of his first and middle name" * K.O. is allergic to peanuts.File:KO - s - nuts.pnghttp://cartoonnetwork.tumblr.com/post/161564121943 ** Which is ironic because his mother calls him "Peanut". * K.O. shares his birthday with the series creator, Ian Jones-Quartey, both being born on June 18th. * According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and has a high pain tolerance. * K.O.'s design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/872940788602200065 * K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". ** K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. **However, after defeating Boxman Jr. in the episode "You're in Control", K.O. is now Level 1. **After "Dendy's Power", K.O. is quickly leveled up to Level 3, along with his friends, Rad which is now the same Power level with K.O, as well with Enid and Dendy giving additional 1 to their power levels. * It was hinted that K.O.'s dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad". * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears", K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O.". ** It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. * K.O.'s were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". ** His were-puppy form looks similar to PaRappa the Rapper. * "Back in Red Action" marks K.O.'s smallest time onscreen, with only 2 lines of speech and being absent for the rest of the episode. * In the game, Parking Lot Wars, K.O.'s possible real name is revealed to be Kaio Kincaid, however, it hasn't been stated in the show, though it's best to go with it until further notice. ** This name is likely a reference to the infamous Dragon Ball technique "Kaioken" used by the protagonist Son Goku. ** This name was also seen in The Lost Cases of Boxmore, an episode of Villainous, in a scene where the Level status of the trio is shown. * In "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and "The Perfect Meal", it is revealed K.O. does not like olives. * In "The Perfect Meal", it is shown that K.O. can call Baby Teeth by imitating a dinosaur roar. * In "Let's Not Be Skeletons", it is possible that K.O.'s hair will usually stand up without the aid of his headband, despite seeing him wearing it all the time in the series or else, his hair might fall off (an exception when he was T.K.O.). ** It might be due to animation inconsistencies. Category:Non Fanon Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heros Category:Children